fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa: Branch of Despair
Danganronpa: Branch of Despair, also known as Danganronpa 4, is a Japanese visual novel game developed by Dark Heart Games and Spike Chunsoft. It is the fourth main title in the Danganronpa series. It was released for PlayStation 4, Steam and Nintendo Switch, making it the first time the series appeared on a Nintendo console. Synopsis "Uncover a new side of the Danganronpa world which never has been explored before, and prepare yourself for the biggest, most exhilarating episode yet. Set in a "psycho-cool" environment, a new cast of 16 characters find themselves kidnapped and imprisoned in a school. Inside, some will kill, some will die, and some will be punished. Reimagine what you thought high-stakes, fast-paced investigation was as you investigate twisted murder cases and condemn your new friends to death. Forget what you thought you knew about Danganronpa and join a completely new cast of Ultimates in a completely different setting! In a world where everyone is trying to survive, nobody’s motivations are quite what they seem. Use your skills to solve each new murder or meet a gruesome end. The world is shaped by our perception of it. Fast-paced trial scenes will require lies, quick wits, and logic to guide your classmates to the right conclusions." Gameplay Whilst being the fourth main game in the series, it reopens the Hope's Peak arc of sorts yet again. Danganronpa 4: Branch of Despair sets itself in a branch facility of Hope's Peak located in Europe, the concept of the school having spread throughout the entire world, a there being an academy in each continent. It takes place during the events of the first and second game as well. Despite the game following a brand new cast of 16 students and their headmaster Monokuma, the gameplay and story take place along a similar linear path to the previous main titles while adding new gameplay elements. Like its predecessors, the game's progression is chapter-based and split into three major gameplay types: character interaction, investigation, and Class Trials. The player controls the protagonist from a first-person perspective and can explore the school at their leisure, with additional parts of the school becoming available as the plot progresses. Interacting with certain characters or objects is used to progress the story. In each chapter, a murder must be solved, which is up to the protagonist and their classmates to investigate and solve, culminating in a class trial inside the school's courtroom. The game however adds a new gameplay element during the character interaction stage in the form of 'Monogames'. These are minigames which can boost the relationship of the character with whom you play the Monogame with. On each floor there are other Monogames to play. In addition you may also win Monocoins if one wins. Free Time Events still exists as well, and like those the Monogames will strengthen the relationship with the character which can be used as advantage in upcoming Class Trials. Class Trials The Class Trials carry over the new elements that were introduced in V3. The protagonist has truth bullets as well as lie bullets at their disposal during the class trial. One new minigame has been added to the class trial, along with the returning ones: *'Hangman's Gambit', featuring letter tiles on a set route which can collide, however they are in the dark, and the protagonist must shine a light on them in order to view the letters. *'Argument Armament' is a rhythm game in which the player must hit the correct buttons in time with the beat in order to destroy parts of a statement. As the opponent's health depletes, their clothing also gets destroyed. When their health is empty, four words (or word segments) will appear on screen which, if selected in the correct order, form a rebuttal to the opponent's argument. *In Debate Scrum, multiple characters argue their case in two teams representing two contradictory opinions. The protagonist must find a keyword in the argument in one side in order to contradict the argument of the other. *'Pity Puzzle' is a puzzle-style minigame in which the player must shoot all the pink blocks on the screen with a bouncing ball, with regular white and black blocks scattered over the screen as well. Getting rid of all the pink blocks unlocks an image for the player. *'Psyche Taxi' is similar to Logic Dive, with the protagonist driving a car through a route to collect letters to form a question with a multiple choice answer. To answer the question, the protagonist must drive into the correct lane and slow down enough to pick up the girl who is standing in that lane, who will hop into one of the passenger seats. *In Non-Stop Debate multiple students talk at the same time. Because of this, the screen is split into multiple segments with a different student and statement in each as well as multiple weak points. The correct Truth Bullet must be used to destroy the correct weak point. Monogames The mini-games that are included in the Monogames are: *'Chess', a special edition in which all the pieces are Monokuma in either black or white, depending on which side you play. It works like a regular game of chess. WIP Endgame Bonus Mode *'Panic Panic School Club' is Danganronpa 4's equivalent to School Mode, Island Mode or Love Across the Universe, in which the protagonist can take students on dates (but without the resource-gathering aspect present in the previous games). The protagonist can play casino minigames to purchase Love Suite keys, which unlock a private scene with a random student with a more relationship-oriented tone. Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Sequels Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Danganronpa Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games